Raika
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Sample Name is a playerreaperangel from Week 12345678 of The Reaper's Game. Here is a short snippet of something cool yeah. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HECKIE PLEASE ADHERE TO THIS FORMAT PLS FOR LOVE DEL WORK HARD??? TO DO??? SO you can delete unnecessary categories and photo spaces and stuff like but please at least make it kinda look like this for consistency reasons??? sobbing Appearance He has blond hair, tied back in a ponytail. He wears loose, open clothing, usually showing off his chest. Not for the sake of showing off, but just because he likes to feel the wind oh his chest. He also wears sandals, and a yellow magatama necklace, given to him when he became Conductor. He also carries a wooden, which he affectionately refers to as "Beatstick". Personality Raika puts forth as little effort as possible to get the most reward. He believes not in taking the quickest path, but the most relaxed one. He goes at his own pace, often swimming through the air with his wings, lazily whistling various tunes. he spends his days either lounging about Fuwa, exploring other districts, or pestering other officers with various weather. He is lazy to a fault out of the game...but once the game begins, he's quite dedicated to his role. He puts out exactly what he feels is necessary at that moment, tries to fairly distribute the weather, and always keeps a close eye on the officers, beating them with a club should they act out of turn. Whether he does these duties out of an actual love for his work or just for idle amusement is anyone's guess. He is a perfect example of someone who gets the best job done for the least amount of effort. History Pre-Game Raika didn't tell too many people about his past life. He was a serious businessman from a nearby district, who always tried to push others into his own hardworking pace. In the end, though, his own stress caused him to drop dead from exhaustion. Fuwa Week 6 Raika was on the Eastern army, and had lost his Seriousness as his entry fee. This proved to be a detriment to his team, as he often ended up compromising their position during sneak attacks, and generally acting without any regards to their own safety. However,his lack of presence, and general fool's luck, allowed him to slip past the officers to get into the western GM's castle early. He proceeded to beat the GM upside the head with his Psyche, a moderately sized club. Simple, but effective. He repeated this throughout the week, and when Day 7 finally came, the Western GM could no longer hold their own against the incoming army due to the injuries Raika inflicted. Due to being on the winning side, Raika was offered his entry fee back, but he declined it, deciding he liked a life without worries. Instead, he asked to become a reaper, as he had taken a liking to their role, and decided that being an undead warrior sounded like more fun than returning to their home. Fuwa Week 11 After 5 weeks of rather impressive fighting, despite his seemingly non-existent aggression, Raika managed to claim a place as the GM of the Eastern Army, which had just lost their GM during the game due to the army lacking food. Fuwa Week 18 After another 7 weeks of successive victories, with his foolish plans always turning up marvelous results, the amused Composer had the Conductor send Raika a message; 'If you become Conductor, you'll have more freedom.' Jumping on the chance for an even easier undeath, and not realizing he was playing right into the Composer's hands, he challenged the current Conductor of the time. After a solid 5 hours of doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT DODGING, pissing off the Conductor greatly (Though Composer was laughing from afar the whole time), Raika let loose one single attack, charged with a massive amount of stored potential energy from his power. The Conductor took a single hit and was erased on the spot. With that, Raika gained the position of Conductor, and was promptly dropped onto a metric shit ton of paperwork, much to his chagrin. Every Week After Over the next few game weeks, and between them, Raika took his time leisurely floating about between games, procrastinating on work til the last moments, heading to various districts and countries. He picked up a slight Australian accent from Australia, a nice set of clothes from China, and learned how to speak a multitude of languages just for the sake of buying souvenirs effectively. He also makes orders to different districts to collect food imports, as well as check or more potential players for Fuwa's game. Relationships Fuwa Composer The relationship Raika has with the Composer is a strange one. While Raika may respect them, he constantly complains right in their presence, and generally thinks them to be utterly insane. And while the Composer knows this, they merely laugh at the strange reaper, amused by how their foolish tactics always end up succeeding, and paying no mind to Raika's complaints, instead dropping more paperwork on them just to see how they deal with it. Overall, they're on christmas card terms, but not much better. Trivia *His reaper power involves the ability to control and store potential energy, allowing him to deal incredible hits with little effort. *He prefers using string single hit pins, or charge pins. *His noise form is a Koala, which still uses his club to attack. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.